


尾聲

by daizhan



Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 2014 年蘇獨公投通過的假想世界裡，2015 年，蘇格蘭搬離聯合王國在倫敦的家。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia), Implied China & Taiwan (Hetalia)
Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978408
Kudos: 3





	1. 〈生分〉

**Author's Note:**

> 成稿於 2013 年八、九月。

阿爾弗雷德跑去抨擊亞瑟窗戶那天，其實是有好好地先登門擊栓的，只是沒有回應。他繞了屋子一圈，終於看見亞瑟在玻璃對面的起居室剪指甲。玻璃上薄薄的彩色影子讓亞瑟看起來有點不真實，像是螢幕裡頭某個故事裡的某個角色正在表演，這同時也因為他的氣色很差，差得一般來說配不上「亞瑟．柯克蘭」這個名字。

「喂，」他拍了幾下窗戶，掛在玻璃板這一面上的雨水沾附到手套上。雨已經停了一陣子，但到處都還沒有乾，冷與不冷的感想交錯著，或許濕氣使周遭漸漸嫌起悶窒。真的難得地房子裏除了亞瑟誰也不在，才使他得要這樣狼狽地徵求進入民宅的許可。

他知道亞瑟在的，他知道。在阿爾弗雷德生日前後這一陣子，亞瑟才不可能出門。往年總是意興闌珊地待在家裡，有一餐沒一餐，怠惰於打理儀容，無聊地看影集或運動賽事打發時間，連新聞都不想知道。

意料之外的是居然也沒有人留在這裡看照他。阿爾弗雷德又敲了敲窗子，亞瑟總算留意到他，或者早就察覺但現在才有意願處理這件事。他瞟阿爾一眼，把指甲剪刃從左手中指上放下來，離開了起居室。阿爾跟著回到正門口，亞瑟已經在玄關等他了，門敞開一半，亞瑟的手擱滯在門把上，隨時都準備好再把門關上。

阿爾弗雷德跨進門，正想把雨水擦抹在衣物上，又發覺脫鞋子的話又會弄濕手，後來折衷地用腳一踢一踢地擺脫掉，反而耗了更多時間。「姊跟小愛呢？」他一邊問。北愛的朋友沒幾個，能上哪裡玩去？

亞瑟聳肩：「先到愛丁堡去了。」火速推上門，阿爾挪了腳步讓門順利滑回門框裏。

「那你為什麼這麼晚才去？」阿爾弗雷德並未跟上他而是停在原地，彷彿隨時準備好馬上再出門去，一隻手捉著背包的背帶就像才剛裝備上它。亞瑟頓了一下腳步，頭髮的晃動說明他至少一度有意願回頭過來：「你又不是不知道我的自由病？」

喔是嗎。阿爾弗雷德比較屈服了點，方才在路上不慎踩到水窪，溼意從襪筒上隱約蔓延下來。「是沒聽你正面抱怨過還以為每年你也都替我高興呢。」

「別說笑了，不然你來幹嘛？今年我不想耍嘴皮子。」

亞瑟扶著往起居室的門框說這句話然後離開了主通道。阿爾弗雷德，稀罕地，沒有再頂嘴下去，而是抬腳邁向自己的房間，想趕緊把腳丫子弄乾。

阿爾弗雷德的房間在他離家後改成客房，不過會來作客的人也不多所以基本上仍舊是他的房間，亞瑟也默許他把私人用品放在比較不起眼的抽屜裏。但是當然，小阿爾喜歡的玩具和畫報都撤除。看著除了壁紙花色外幾無裝飾可言的房間，素色床舖和窗帘，「由不得我」的陌生疏離愛莫能助稀奇地佔據了阿爾弗雷德對環境的感想，況且小阿爾珍藏的那些玩意兒縱然他也欣賞，也不再對他有什麼迷人的吸引力了。

客房在史考特的房間後面，邊間使小阿爾可以開兩扇不同面向的窗戶，這也是小阿爾引閨房為傲的理由其一，縱使後來的日子裏阿爾弗雷德學明白了閨房是少女才有的說法，而身為國祚他們其實必然常年保持單身，擁有婚姻關係的成對搭檔實際上相當罕見，小阿爾碰巧家長是個娶妻納妾的傢伙才會誤以為這很容易。兩百餘年過去了，他是收過一些弟妹，但從未同誰締結姻緣。

方才路經時他有留意到，史考特的門簾已經卸掉，裸露光禿禿的門板，木紋和門緣的些微雕飾。去年秋天，蘇格蘭舉行的公投以些微之差低空飛過，雖然亞瑟和史考特或明或暗對這個結果略有微詞，但兩方上司顯然皆為此深感欣慰，一系列業務快馬加鞭地呈遞、檢核、實施。儘管兩位國祚和上司們注目的焦點正好相反。史考特和英格蘭關心經濟和赤字，亞瑟與蘇格蘭留意情面和義理，當然彼此站在相對立場上。

而這份互補之間亞瑟是吃下風的，那自然肇因於他對兄長多餘的責任感。

雖則阿爾弗雷德並不清楚他是出於情感而對蘇格蘭關照有加，抑或他花費在他身上時間心力累積堆化成了愛。

他到了史考特昔日的門前，試著開門失敗來證明什麼卻意外地沒有上鎖。那裡面就和阿爾弗雷德落腳的客房一樣再沒有什麼值錢細軟了，沒有一把樂器，或他小時候史考特讀給他的童話神話，沒有艱澀的小說或詩集或思想輯，沒有理論手稿和科學札記，沒有照片、拉風大衣帽子、茶杯、筆墨、有主人的事物。連一條內褲或澤衣都沒有吧。

那些有的沒的想必是跟著史考特搬走了。

阿爾弗雷德帶上門。

幾百年份的生活如今清得乾淨溜溜，然而史考特是不可能全部帶走的，肯定淘汰了一些，另一些饋遺給亞瑟（雖然阿爾弗雷德說不上來他能對史考特的什麼更感興趣），但亞瑟都沒有把它們留在原本的位置，也許倉庫或地窖，保險箱或藏寶盒，某個日常眼不見的隱密所在。

他老是這樣試圖粉飾某人待過的瘢痕，好說服自己沒什麼好傷心的。

當然這是不可能的，因為亞瑟．柯克蘭本身即是那些過客一度駐足的最確鑿的證據。

手先是裝睡在門把上，試著起床又滑回了門，手背依在數百年如一日的這一扇門上，指頭根部的關節和矗立的門板相較之下太軟了，敲門可痛了；但是早就沒有必要敲門了。剛剛已經看過室內陳設，裏面的房間確認過了，給地圖上了色。沒有寶箱，沒有隱藏物品因為每座櫥櫃架子空蕩蕩一覽無遺，藏在壁紙或地毯底下麼，嘿，確實有這種可能，但是這奮起的童心反而使阿爾弗雷德淚水盈眶。裡面那個已知的空間裡頭，居然脆弱得承載不起一點點驚奇，或者是阿爾弗雷德不允許他心裏代表那房間的符號亮起來呢。

門板置換過了。不過物質替代並不會造成本質變化。數百年來這扇門具備著和阿爾弗雷德的門殊若雲泥的意義。這扇門裡面的那扇門。因為史考特的空間比阿爾弗雷德的多一扇門，一條由阿爾弗雷德來走的話產生不了意義的祕密通道。史考特和摩根勒菲的房間都有，史考特有一扇內門直通亞瑟的房間，而摩根勒菲與亞瑟共用一塊陽台。他打開過。沒什麼新奇的。很多旅館也都有。

只是他沒有。

那些隱藏通路，連不到阿爾弗雷德屬地的秘道，標幟了史考特、摩根勒菲，同亞瑟關係的特殊之處。值得一提的是史考特的門是後來才打的，所以關係許可改變，只是改變沒找上阿爾弗雷德。倒也不是說期待那種改變，甚至也沒有期待改變。他在意的是他跟他們不一樣，而且是少數。一樣親密或一樣疏遠都沒關係，但他們比較親密他比較疏遠。或許是孩提時代比較傻吧，沒辦法量化比較不同的愛，也沒辦法懂比較不了也沒什麼大不了。

太年少了，即便是現在的自己，對未來的自己來說終究太輕狂，幹得出各種傻事。只有在這種時候，才感覺得到自己有在往前走。所謂的止步不前，也就是「我好久沒犯傻了呢」。

內門也還在那裡，距離牆角十公分，只放了一張邊桌的素淨的牆。

已經沒有必要敲門了。不會有人來應門的。

酒保眼垂在接連淘洗、擦乾的各種杯子。霑潤著花色液體的不同形狀酒杯，漸次從水槽一道鋪著炒蛋色抹布的托盤上方架著的不鏽鋼柵，嘴和耳朵同蹬著高腳椅的踏桿、肘抵桌面、微弓背的酒客聊天。沒配几桌的矮沙發窩臥一隻兔子和勾玩頭髮的小男孩，正在剛下班的哥哥還是姊姊打理儀容要回家。男孩睜著眼時不時望來，通常他會陪他打發一點時間，不過今天阿爾弗雷德有伴。

坐沙發其實比較好，沒有桌子所以打九折。亞瑟第三杯飲料終於點了無汽泡水，雖是冷水，依舊掏出茶包扔了進去。在這三杯飲料之中，他都沒有說什麼正經話，這一刻整間酒吧只有轉錄 CD 的微妙地連貫的器樂、斷續水聲以及那位吧台酒客的話音。洗畢杯子，酒保從保先櫃裡打出一塊檸檬硬派跟起司磅蛋糕，放進玻璃盒，走出來交給沙發男孩，隔空為他介紹酒客，說剛剛有聊到你呢！上一班酒保——今天是雙胞胎中的姊姊——揭開前後場間門簾，時機很恰巧地接走抱起兔子的弟弟回家了，臨門雙雙向店內的人都致再見。

阿爾弗雷德如今的年紀有幾個弟妹也不奇怪了，他也喜歡那些可愛的小傢伙。想到自己一度也那麼可愛，不由得又害臊又自滿。當然亞瑟是不會輕易承認他的可愛的。亞瑟往空了的直筒杯裡又注了水，實在難以在昏暗中看清楚的紅褐棕再度佔有體積。

「我已經不認為我能給你什麼好建議了。」

阿爾弗雷德搖著剩餘冰塊，清脆溼滑的聲響骨碌碌地滾。「你問我要怎麼辦，但根本沒有該你辦的事。我叫你甭擔心你又不聽，但我的看法就真的僅止於此；而且明明就很足夠。」亞瑟肯定會不同意他的坦然，因為世界上最雞婆的國家美國居二沒人屑那個第一。阿爾弗雷德心裡又明白這其中有相當不同的、本質或核心的差異，卻說不上來是什麼。反正，在他看來，亞瑟只是在利用擔憂勒索別人的關懷。再說他勒索的對象沒一個擁有（過）亞瑟真心想望的事物。他忽地緬念起茶包還沒發明、茶葉無隔閡在滾水中煮開、翻騰的年日。意氣風發的亞瑟，至少在阿爾弗雷德回憶中沒有這麼多畏縮的惦記。然後他不免聯想到雨天，明知自己接下來說的並非全然實話。「打從以前你就太容易消沉，總是活在失去裏。但是只顧著看失去的一切，任何東西真正進入你眼裡的時候，就都已經失去了啊。」

亞瑟抬眼來瞅他，除了吧台附近的照明都昏花慵懶，只適合談些迷濛的像夢啊，夢想啊，白日夢的，這瞪視也就變得不太給力了。「你啊，總是一副喪家犬、受害者的姿態，有想過你當初是怎麼離開法蘭西斯的嗎？」

正如亞瑟不懂少年阿爾內心的弘願，也無法把十五世紀的英法連結到十八世紀的英美，他也沒見過多少阿爾弗雷德嚴厲的模樣。人總是只搆得到事物的局部而已，能窺得全貌的話，恐怕對事情也沒啥切身感想吧。亞瑟聞言，咂了嘴又低頭了。

「如果你不自私，怎麼會找我來談什麼獨立不獨立的話題。你分明知道太陽打北邊出來我也不會站在你那邊。其實我覺得離一離也好，取消所有關係之後反而能夠一身輕地從頭來過了吧。」

「你是在說冷戰結束以後你同東亞那群傢伙都言歸於好了嗎？」

「……明明是個岔路口，你就這麼想步上我的後塵嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德揚眼，亞瑟背後的牆上有一塊半徑不規則的類圓形投影，中間空著兩根細細的尖錐充當指針，起身也去點了墊胃點心，端回硬派、溫蛋糕跟薯條，起司屑混和在薯條蒸出的熱汽的香味就像是某種安樂生活留下的線索。有一點酸的水果溫蛋糕被推到靠近亞瑟的那一側桌緣。暗矇矇的酒吧只要通往廚房或街坊的門稍一打開，就會被喚醒。沒一陣夢持久。隨後入口的鈴鐺又響了一輪，晚上駐唱的樂團來了，熟門熟路地到一邊牆下的小空地佈置起樂器。吉他、小提琴、手風琴兼主唱的不插電編制，夾雜細碎的叮鈴叮鈴。

三角鐵只敲得響一拍，接著沒清醒的迷途子又會回頭往夢境的路。任何警惕都尖銳得可以讓人哭出淚，然而警醒要緊的其實是對抗戒斷症狀的耐力跟毅力，畢竟一個人的命運中最強勁的作用力，就發自他自己的心。願與不願，或要跟不要，終極地分類起來世間就只有這兩種人而已，代換多少種說法其中的意涵都不會改變。不要的人，不管多少外援都依然故我，他們不要蛻變必經的陣痛，也不願意冒險，因為已經好痛苦好痛苦了，再痛一瞇瞇就會粉身碎骨，源於內部地解體死無全屍。無法置信自己死不了的人，又安於已然好痛苦好痛苦的生。在死以前都是正正當當的生，而他們都其實還沒打算去死。「何不賭一把呢」？

苦痛和煎熬，心理狀態的差等，也許才是人與人不能踰越的，最權威、不容抗辯的阻礙。對世界的認識和紀錄無法比對的話，基於這些知識和資訊建立起來的思想、觀念、預測未來的偏好和應對習慣，又怎麼能交換呢。

兄弟倆都望著奏演著亞洲歌曲的表演者，聽不懂的人聲終究和聲帶發出的器樂相去不遠。縱使在這種——民主跟平和吞噬、粉飾、填補了所有蛻化，變化都只是幻化，止是表象，止於海市蜃樓，而本質一成不變——時代，明天一覺醒來，聯合王國就要不一樣了。縱使如此！也不忘延續固有的行為。追著放出刺激的源頭跑，從追獵，到防範攻擊，企求新希望，接收訊息。一路演化過來，主體客體都進化成靜態的安逸、謙遜物種，直到金屬和木材表面上的蠟或漆，在湊巧的時刻反射一道光，讓阿爾弗雷德頓時會悟過來，在自己以外，還有別的存有，在同自身命運忿忿不平、奮鬥打拼、長期抗戰。他們不是最可憐，至少在「是可憐的」這點他與他物平等。但是他可以選擇啊，用可憐或可敬或別的目光，注視自我。

但是要多強的光才得以徹底叫醒流連忘返的賴床的人？要把低沉的頻率調得多大聲，從衣服震動到骨髓，都搖不動的話，還有什麼奈何？

我不知道，要怎麼做，才能讓亞瑟振作起來。我不知道我有什麼資格要亞瑟振作起來，這種事情其實我們都明白除了自己誰也伸不出援手。明明我也一樣軟弱。明明誰也只說得出風涼話。誰伸出的手心都面向地獄。

關上的門只不過是牆的一部分罷了。打開止是尚未實現的潛力，通過更是夢想。傳說中看不見另一頭的過道，總是滿載神奇法力，穿越便能去到夢幻國度，人人施展綺麗魔法，天清氣朗而陰與雨亦有魅力。快樂而神往的國度，不行家教，無有作息，隨心所欲，予取予求；沒了亞瑟的嘮叨。

後來的阿爾弗雷德明白了。也就是放晴之後就明白了，純粹的快樂是不存活的，排除掉苦澀的快樂在學會說話和走路之後就不可能續存了，但學會說話和走路之前的人都還沒智慧到何為快樂，也缺乏能力紀錄記憶。或許那之前是人的心靈最悲慘的時期也說不定呢，反正回不去了。快樂或者幸福，似乎是惟獨存在於陌生、未知的不能觸及、片面之處的展示品。拉著隔離線抑或櫥窗展品也似的。買下來用以後便會漸漸髒掉壞掉，保養既費心又不可能完璧。

而沒有亞瑟在的世界啊，的「國度」，阿爾弗雷德已經抵達了。傳說裡的主人翁也像他一樣，穿過「通道」其後遍尋不著那扇唯一的任意門吧。只是那些主角都能在門對面的世界找到美滿生活，而從前的日子又貧乏得不值一提。這毋庸置疑是無稽之談。沒有先曾嘗過美滿的人，又要如何懂得辨認新生活的美滿？應該會驚惶得不知措得砸鍋吧。那麼被摒棄的美滿當真不足掛齒麼？

亞瑟啊。

他想到一個守則：不想傳出去的秘密，打從一開始就別說。還有：己所不欲勿施於人。以及：以身作則。他無意傷害亞瑟，更別說期待亞瑟受傷。阿爾弗雷德撇開政治理念，是絕對無心要亞瑟難堪受挫。

然而這一大串也都構不成反對他離家的藉口。阿爾弗雷德理所當然也祈冀史考特幸福快樂啊。幸福快樂怎麼會這麼艱鉅啊，童話故事的真相到底是什麼啊！這一切在摩根勒菲仍為他針織的年紀，就都已經是事實了嘛？那幹嘛全家去郊遊？釣魚踏青？捉蟲賞鳥採花擷果，看馬戲，搭船，寫字讀史詩，觀星作夢。橫豎會物換星移的嘛！

不是只有亞瑟一個人在執矛擊盾而已！

一七零七年的儀式之前阿爾弗雷德就在這個家裡了，當時法蘭西斯尋常地頻繁出入，因以一直到儀式當天才首度察覺異狀。之前阿爾弗雷德知道的婚姻，只關乎家庭與家長。這樣說來，法蘭西斯同史考特究竟如何相處呢？一反省才發覺他們錯開得不著痕跡。生為近代國家，阿爾弗雷德有終其一生都不能理解的故事。那些往事可以透過學習得知，但永遠體味不了。因為那些情境那些條件，都不可能重現，枉論重製。截然不同的國與國關係，霄壤之別的家國概念，阿爾弗雷德建立不了那範疇的觀念和認知。有的時候他也會想自己和古老國家認識的世界的形狀和顏色，是一樣的嗎，或者他們始終只是在雞同鴨講。他真的明白過亞瑟的心思嗎？因為孩子延續的並非父母的成年，乃是其自身的童年。

少年還沒開始排斥亞瑟諸種建議的阿爾，在婚禮擔任伴郎。也就是新郎的助理啦，往後阿爾不再有過機會擔綱副手，那段附屬於亞瑟的日子便日漸變得迷離不實。到底是日子久了還是怎樣，依稀記得捧著羅列賓客名單的羊皮紙捲軸，在一張站桌旁接洽來賓。這是伴郎該做的事嗎？那個年代的英國有捲軸？應該沒有嗎？還是他拿的是一疊紙……記憶一旦被新知覆蓋終於看不見舊的輪廓，要暴力刮下一層油彩才有可能了……

法蘭西斯一度豔冠群芳，說不定比阿爾弗雷德的十九歲還青澀呢，相較之下流年似乎未為亞瑟的容貌留下顯著紀念，是娃娃臉還是老起來放啊他。法蘭西斯穿著有跟的靴子，稍微紮起長髮，衣裝是樸素的，沒化妝，像一名低調旅行學者，優雅而沉默，向阿爾弗雷德遞出了請柬。為什麼身為自家人的法蘭西斯也會收到請柬？往後阿爾弗雷德才意識出這個問題。

法蘭西斯出示謄了字的那一面。

穿著短靴直接踩在草和泥的地上，阿爾弗雷德檢查手上的來賓名單，在 E 和 G 中間的 F 裡頭一如預習時並沒有法蘭西斯．博納富瓦。他納悶的表情想必法蘭西斯也看在眼裡，但是怎麼好意思這樣請人走呢，阿爾弗雷德微微咬著牙關繼續往下翻，一邊偷瞄法蘭西斯的神色。疲憊之中攙雜著悠哉的張望，整件事情令他悲從中來，但又在意料之內，所以老神在在嗎？終於在最後面， Z 後面地的留白找到龍飛鳳舞的：François Bonnefoy。

那是亞瑟的筆跡，一眼就認出來了。F 的尾巴，a 的嘴，收筆，撇和捺，一眼就認出來了。儘管不清楚主張不編入法蘭西斯的人是哪一位，最後的最後，亞瑟把他添加上去了，就像在秋天剛開端的時候繼續穿著夏天的服裝那樣，趕著跟上去似的。一定也是兩個人都同意的。

說的也是，法蘭西斯是正正當當地拿著請柬來的呀，阿爾弗雷德欠身邀請他進去，法蘭西斯在原地停頓了一下下，摸亂阿爾弗雷德的頭髮。

「你臉色好難看喔，累了還是感冒了嗎？」

「畢竟是初戀情人的婚禮嘛。」

「亞瑟嗎？」

「那個也是啦。」法蘭西斯衝著阿爾弗雷德笑，然而這陣笑容卻不太平凡，因為，這個詞或許不對，法蘭西斯從沒笑得這麼，真誠過。

明眼人都看得懂的倦怠滲透在面容表面，不管這是束手無策的成果，或擺明放棄干涉，都一般零丁。然後他仍舊微笑，彷彿這是最後最後一堵牆，一片小籬笆，還立著就能掩耳盜鈴。

夢境一般的童年，百態若無其事地發生，理所當然地發展，家常便飯地接受。

法蘭西斯所懷而來的祝福的核是餞別。

世局瞬息萬變外交一簽再簽，合併卻迥然不同級別，一去就可以不回頭。此去經年誰的合併或許都傷不了法蘭西斯一根寒毛，只是，只不過因為第一個是唯一的，第一個是單數，第二個以降統統是複數了。

手指從那根煙開始泛黃，眼睛因那盃酒習得迷茫，由於那把尺那面鐘始知測度拔足狂奔原野。他在海裡泅泳不會遇到邊際因為所到最遠之處是未來的疆界，這一名建築師還未知何種災難能使房子倒塌。如果你第一次來到秋天，豐收未曾如此盈盈。為了親近新的地方，人們更加探險、了解、遠離。新的地方第二次去就舊了。秋天第二次去才明白果實因為花謝。是第一個，所以勝過一切以往。而那是天地最後一回無辜相愛。

他以後就會曉得，他所見證的那一刻，是愛成為塵埃。阿爾弗雷德以後就會曉得，宇宙是一片浩瀚的沙漠，每一粒沙子都由渾圓的美夢崩裂而來，蛻變成銳利的邊緣。徒留邊緣，芯髓再也不再生了。終於所有休戚離合都毫不保留地粉碎了，乾淨沒有波瀾的沙漠宛連風都沒有吹，猶如外太空一片廣坦平滑，千萬嗔癡凝合回一體。可那天何時才要到來呢？到來之前滿地的垃圾要怎麼掩埋垃圾自身，怎麼焚燒才不漂流灰燼。雙腳一吋吋陷入更古老的時空，必須在懊悔的海裡努力游泳，才不致滅頂，不致被悲哀貫通。

他以後才會曉得在這之前的很久以前，在科學與魔術與戲法都還是神秘的魔法，超自然尚未劃定，物（creature）與生物（organism）、奇幻與現實的分野尚且曖昧，無須祛魅的，許久不曾鬆動見光，早已緊密結實地咬合的時代，摩根勒菲嫁給亞瑟。

而人類的創造物則是毫不自然地追求輕狂新穎，時代總是時髦，文化總是新潮藝術與設計崇尚前無古人最好後無來者，無來者是因為還沒被後浪推倒，完全不懂得視死如歸乃是森羅萬象的道。明明終老安息是最圓滿的事，卻渴求永生與源源不絕的創意、學習和包容力。

他們只能往前走，專一筆直，在不確定有沒有終點的路途上彼此扶持，而周遭的人類終究還是自然的一份子，擁有退場的權力。他們呀一定是經歷得不夠，才會以為永生是幸福。永恆的生命不論希望或絕望都將沒有充滿的一天，差一點點，還差一點點，可是容器卻會自己擴大。然後一旦碰上致命的衝擊，就不可能再站起來了……可是死不了，因為死不了，就要負傷拼命下去，直到有朝一日傷好了，或者受到別的衝擊，週而復始。受傷的記憶和痛的感受都會漸漸消逝掉，等到歲月的顏色混淆成灰黑灰黑，或是亮白亮白，誰都沒有把握自己到底是活著還是死了。記性不可靠了，破碎的時間胡亂拼湊起來根本不連戲，那又怎麼確知是睡著還是醒著呢？又宛如演了很多很多場戲於是再也分不清楚台上台下。

阿爾弗雷德從來不悲觀消極內向，只是也會睏累疲倦，此些鬼鬼祟祟的念頭就趁此膨脹。許多時候他都懷疑自己只是小丑，或是楚門，除了笑之外，沒有更適合的維生方式，一旦對生命認真，馬上就僵止住了。

為了驅趕寂寞渾身解數採用人類的生命史，搭乘大眾運輸工具，吃小餐館，穿成衣，打球上網八卦聊天，談，戀，愛……以和人類迥然不同的形式存在，卻非得陪人類的刻度過日子，這樣子生活，不溷沌發瘋才奇怪。


	2. 2020 年雜談

這個已經坑了。這是 2013 年開始寫的一篇英法蘇，本來想要當英蘇中心的英倫短篇集的最後一篇章，全文七八千字，結果第一節英米講話、回憶就去了一萬字，架構一瞬間飛漲成十萬字，想說怎麼寫還是可以在公投前寫完吧，但是並沒有，直到 2015 年陸陸續續寫了三、四萬字，法也沒有出場。

現在稿的存檔也沒有了，大概也不會繼續寫這篇了，所以我想聊聊他。

這本本子叫做「如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love）」，書名就是從伍佰版本的〈如果這都不算愛〉來的：

> 是否愛就得忍耐 不問該不該  
>  都怪我沒能耐 轉身走開  
>  難道犧牲才精彩 傷痛才實在  
>  要為你流下淚來 才證明是愛
> 
> 如果這都不算愛 我有什麼好悲哀  
>  謝謝你的慷慨 是我自己活該 OH NO  
>  如果這都不算愛 我有什麼好悲哀  
>  你只要被期待 不要真正去愛 OH NO
> 
> 還要怎樣的表白 才不算獨白  
>  都怪我沒能耐 轉身走開  
>  難道犧牲才精彩 傷痛才實在  
>  要為你流下淚來 才證明是愛
> 
> 你的感情太易割愛 把未來轉眼就刪改  
>  我的心卻為你空白了一塊  
>  如果這都不算愛 我有什麼好悲哀  
>  謝謝你的慷慨 是我自己活該 OH NO  
>  如果這都不算愛 我有什麼好悲哀  
>  你要的是崇拜 並不是誰的愛 OH NO

英蘇對我來說是個怎樣的 CP？我還真說不出來。我在 APH 寫的第一段東西是英愛（沒有在論壇之類的地方公開發表，幸好沒有發表，現在看當時設定根本不對），第一個發表的是英香。老實說我根本不覺得我有很喜歡亞瑟，但他在我作品裡面出現的比例大概有到六七成吧，英威、英蘇、英&灣、英法，反正怎樣他都能插一腳就是了（說不定我是一個無意識英廚）。我不知道在哪裡看了英格蘭把亞瑟王竄改成英格蘭文化內容，又把威爾斯文化、歷史竄改掉，用這種奇異的方式試圖去同化威爾斯，的資料之後，開始寫了英威。在這個基礎上，我設計了那個英格蘭「奪取『亞瑟』這個名字」的設定，並把自己命名為亞瑟，希望可以得到威爾斯的愛。之後，英威成為我的英倫裡面有絕對地位的一個配對，威爾斯是連帶在亞瑟身上的，不可拆的伴侶，雖然大部分時間亞瑟都在跟別人談戀愛，因為威爾斯對他相當珍惜，卻一點也不愛慕他，並且對他懷有隱隱然的恨。

「威爾斯一點都不愛慕他」老實說可能其實是因為我大部分作品裡面，威爾斯都是女性，而我一直都莫名覺得，性別不同怎麼談戀愛？所以英威總是有一股奇妙的單戀感。可是這個單戀跟英蘇不同，英不大會因為威不愛慕他而苦惱。結果我大部分時間都在想英蘇的事情XD 好啦，事實上要我選的話，英威跟英蘇我會選英蘇。只是我覺得我的亞瑟應該選不出來。英威關係的存在也直接刻在我的蘇格蘭的人設裡，反之英蘇關係也直接刻在我的威爾斯的人設裡，所以硬要抽掉其中一個的話，另一個也會由於人設崩塌而沒辦法繼續下去的樣子，另外威跟蘇的手足情也很明確，應該不會因為談什麼戀愛就想把另一個驅逐到生活外面吧。

2009 年在〈蘋果島〉裡第一次寫了奪亞瑟之名的設定（寫得模模糊糊）之後，就寫了英蘇，然後後來一直寫英蘇，摻雜一些英法。除了第一篇是寫合併，有一篇英法寫英蘇共主（沒有英蘇線），好像還有一篇英法百年戰爭收尾的英法加法蘇，其他全部都是圍繞著蘇格蘭獨立這個主題。也全部泰半以蘇格蘭獨立了為前提。也許是因為這樣所以我的文在 lofter 上被吞得斷垣殘壁了吧。因為三不五時都會提到「獨立」這個詞嘛。

其實這也不能怪 lofter（雖然審查本身我一點都不待見），因為這些英蘇背後全部都存在兩岸潛文本。

我開始寫英蘇的時候，根本不知道蘇格蘭獨立的事情，只是對於併吞很有興趣。英倫的國內之國似乎比其他聯邦國家都還要更……該怎麼說？更浪漫？更殘酷？因為都沒有同化。當然我也知道巴伐利亞、加泰隆尼亞、魁北克、美國隨便一個州，但是聯合王國好像是另一回事的感覺。但是是怎樣？在我還沒想清楚的時候，就開始寫，然後到了我知道有獨立公投這會事的時候，可能一三還一二年，這件事情開始對我來說變得跟兩岸很有關，雖然「台獨」這個概念不斷地在改變內涵。而在 2014 年，或許有人還記得，當年台灣發生了太陽花，在這之後我想台灣人稍微有在關注蘇獨的，都是內定支持派吧。而在蘇獨公投不久以後，香港發生了雨傘。

我當時也是看網頁直播的開票的，蘇獨完全不會通過的樣子，讓我覺得很難過。從那時，我的想法，一直都是，「只要變成彼此獨立的兩個國家，關係正常化，一切就會開始好了」，也許不會馬上變好，但終究會像英愛那樣，漸漸轉好的吧。

我一直一來不懂的事情，就是為什麼，「只要是友善的鄰國關係，住得這麼近，怎麼可能關係不親密」，這麼簡單道理，為什麼中國人就是不理解。當然如果你有看到這行，你可能應該是理解的吧。但就是，為什麼有這麼多，其他的中國人不理解。

這一點我實在是不懂，真的不懂，就不斷地 murmur，只是我是在英蘇文裡 murmur，不知不覺就 mur 了三、四萬字。然後還不可思議地這三、四萬字幾乎都被 lof 吞了，真是玄學。政治性比較強的露灣文倖存得還比較多，難道因為那邊有刻意寫得隱晦，而英蘇我就覺得表面上看不出來嘛，我就大寫特寫。然後就被 lof 察覺了。我不認為我有每一段都提到獨立這個詞，但事實就是貼了一大堆大部分都沒有了……現在因為實名制，我不想再去用 lof，刷 tag 也是都用私密瀏覽刷，因為我曾經為了香港的事被 lof 盯上不知道是 IP 還是內碼過。不過即便不是這樣，在實名制之前，我的帳號就出了問題，很難登入，剛設新密碼馬上再登入又跟我說密碼錯誤，後來連重設密碼都很困難，我就不大想玩 lof 下去了。

總之，那些貼在 lof 上的稿，大概都被送進後台變成草稿，或者刪掉了，我沒辦法進去把稿拿出來，而硬碟裡面的反正就是在不斷進版跟更換作業系統之中，變成了存在但無法讀取，甚至無法選取的檔案（Linux 換 Windows 之後沒有先轉檔也沒有加副檔名所產生的悲劇，就當作數位斷捨離好了）。反正現在蘇獨公投都過了六年，這個哏大概也不必了吧，我也開始寫新的東西了。

回來談本子吧。《如果這都不算愛》後來打算分為 AB 面，A 是其他所有已經完成的稿件，B 面就是這篇〈尾聲〉全文。後來〈尾聲〉是難產啦，B 面就沒有出了。

〈尾聲〉就是指英蘇婚姻關係的結束。當時已經做了封面設計，是手部特寫，英在為蘇脫婚戒。但插畫是定格的，所以乍看之下也像是戴婚戒。這大概算是我所認為的英蘇關係的反向互文：分裂大概算是一種結束，但對等國與國關係是一個開始。

而〈生分〉是這個故事的第一節，意思是活著分離，相對於死別。但後面預定是 Hurt/Comfort 的（又是一個我坑掉H/C，腰斬在 Hurt）

我印象可及的片段大概有這些：

在〈生分〉結束之後，米陪英去蘇格蘭。蘇要搬回蘇格蘭定居，他們之前一起住在倫敦，只是在各自的國內還有自己的家。現在蘇格蘭要搬回自己的家。在〈生分〉裡有寫，或許不明顯，不過時間設定是七月，米生日的時候，2015 年。這時蘇格蘭已經確定要獨立，還在跑各種程序，做各種準備。如今到了他本人要搬走的時候。包含亞瑟都有要去幫他打理蘇格蘭的家的打算，他們也不想要把亞瑟排除在外。可是亞瑟本來就因為美國國慶不舒服，於是，威跟北愛先到蘇格蘭去，米今年沒怎麼過生日，就回來看亞瑟，也參與蘇搬家這件事。他們搭火車上去，然後在車站等蘇開車來載他們。在這版本的私設裡，當英倫同住時，私家車只有一輛，就是蘇的那輛，他們也都開這輛車。這設定其實可能很奇怪，是我套用了台北的生活方式，就是不怎麼依賴私家車，一般生活使用大眾交通工具。總之，亞瑟看到那輛車，就想到，從今以後，他再也不會上這輛車的駕駛座了。車還是歡迎他，他還可以當乘客，但再也不會駕這輛車了。

他想這件事想得有點恍神，蘇就問說，你們幹嘛發呆呢，快上車吧。

米上了副駕，英上後座。

米問蘇說，你們上次見面什麼時候？

蘇說今年女王誕辰（六月）。

米問，那私下見呢？

蘇說你當時也在場。

蘇指的是公投結束之後的一個私人派對，慶祝通過的。

英也有去。

我並不是設定英說他很反對蘇格蘭獨立。可是他心裡有地方過不去。

然後他的過不去就讓蘇也很過不去。

蘇想問的事情其實只有一件，就是，「你為什麼不能我獨立了也喜歡我？」

所以你真的喜歡我嗎？你喜歡的是你得不到的東西，享受追求的過程嗎？或者是你的囊中物？現在我完全脫出了，你就不喜歡我了，那你真的喜歡我嗎？

也許我喜歡上你並不是很正義的，也許是斯德哥爾摩式的，也許有其他讓人閒話的地方，也許我因此自我厭惡過，但我已經喜歡上你了啊。我喜歡你啊，你就不能繼續喜歡我嗎？

不然你為什麼要我愛上你嘛？

我已經愛上你了，你不能這樣就走啊。

蘇也許會想：你是知道我總是會依著你，所以吃定我，想把我拗成你想要的樣子嗎。

當然英也可能會想：你是知道我不可能放棄你，所以才一直跟我作對嗎。

反正他們在小派對上吵了起來，可能雙方都哭了，不歡而散。

哎呀也許不要讓英去小派對就好了！

但是不要讓英去，很多事就會更不好了。英會覺得自己被理所當然地排擠吧，但沒有人有那個意思的。

而英蘇雙方都希望對方可以為了自己少鑽一點牛角尖嘛。

英覺得，獨立只是個名分，為什麼要獨立嘛。

蘇覺得，只是個名分，獨立又有什麼關係嘛。

總之，米就問，那除了那次呢？

蘇說那真的就沒有了。

其實英狀況不好，還有一個原因，就是蘇格蘭的分離，確實使得聯合王國的內涵改變了，這讓亞瑟身為聯合王國的那部份非常非常地不舒服，像是「要把蘇格蘭的那部份靈魂排出」，我也確實做了亞瑟乾嘔，「彷彿要吐掉」的敘述。在米跟英等蘇來的時候，蘇要他們先找地方坐坐，所以他們在露天咖啡座喝飲料，英沒有力氣喝飲料，米去給他要吸管，等等之類的。身體上的不適讓他精神層面很多耐力都下降了（還被我設定得很虐地適逢美國國慶），變得很不耐煩、很神經質、事事懷疑。

那蘇呢？他很忙。為了獨立成國，他有太多事要忙了，他沒有精力去陪亞瑟度過這一切。他上次想安撫英，就失敗收場，所以他拉開了距離。

而米、威、北愛，還有法，算是這故事裡主要的情緒支援者。這個版本的北愛是很可愛的小孩子，北愛問題是人類問題；愛在這個版本裡設定不明確，但是也有跟蘇講話的段落。愛跟蘇說事情是，你來找我，就是想要找一個盟友，去反對英，可是你真的有想要反對英嗎？你真的想要這個？還有啊，我已經不反對英了。「事到如今到這個時代」。我說我的弟弟們怎麼都這麼笨？

在旁邊的人覺得英跟蘇的問題並不是他們不愛對方，而是沒有辦法說開，沒辦法坦承相見，沒辦法坦率地喜歡跟被喜歡。愛就會覺得，天，我的弟弟們怎談戀愛談成這樣（笑）。

米在這個故事裡，承擔的，有點像我自己的傳話筒。他跟威分別有一段對英的體己話，我現在都想不明白為什麼 lof 要吞這兩段。因為這兩段都提到了獨立嗎？但如果真的有去讀我寫了什麼，就會知道我想傳達的事情，然後刪掉這種東西，豈不是單純傷害情感。還是說，反正這種話也不行？

米對英說的話是，並不是獨立就代表分離啊，美國獨立了，他現在還是跟英在一起，而且他會永遠待在英的身邊。

米跟蘇的不同就是，他這時不會因為安撫不了英而氣餒，他可以一直下去。所以他還跟英說……唉，說了什麼我真的忘了，但我當時真的覺得寫得很好，要是有人這樣跟我說話，我一定會一直相信他的。要是我有能力對人說這種話，那我一定變好了。

而威呢，英問他為什麼要這麼努力？想辦法維持英跟蘇的關係。其實這陣子威大部分時間都花在蘇身上，雖然不算是對英威的關係造成很嚴重影響，像是選邊站之類的，可是威在這個時候就說，「因為我愛你。」在那個語境下，也許他是指英跟蘇，也也許是指英。

我設定的威爾斯不論任何版本，好像都是比較冷淡的人。也不是說他不在乎事情，而是他情緒起伏比較小。也不會做很戲劇化的事，不如說實在太平淡了。他在我設定裡總是英控，可是很微弱，比如說，如果問他狗血問題，英跟誰誰掉進水裡，他要救誰，他是沒辦法秒答英的。如果選項是英跟蘇的話，他大概會遲疑幾秒，然後說「我覺得他們會拯救彼此吧。」蘇說不定還替他解危，說不要把我放進選項裡了。威是會暗中去弄那些讓亞瑟不舒服的人，可是也不會給人知道，總之他並不是想藉此刷好感度，只是想亞瑟好好的，想那些弄他的人不要再弄。他冷淡到蘇都會覺得英威真的是雙向的嗎，還是只是英追著威跑而已。所以他在這裡做了一個平淡的表白，而且重點不是表白，而是說明，希望我有表示出他對英的愛。

至於是手足愛呢還是戀愛呢，因為我的英威長期都是很不此不彼的狀態，即便在我心裡也是，所以我也不知道（笑）

然後這樣的橋段都會被吞，我也不知道為什麼（攤手）

另外特別想提一下幾個沒有寫跟沒有詳寫的東西。

沒有寫的是在這個版本裡面的英蘇初夜，他們，什麼都沒做（笑）我覺得他們剛開始的時候如果要上床，應該是，英想做，蘇一點都不想，英就說好，那，讓我抱著你好不好，蘇允了，不過反而因此，蘇就覺得，好，可以，他想做了。

不過好像還是沒做，我忘了，抱歉。XD 只是覺得對他們來說，挑逗是沒有用的，還有反效果，可是撫慰很有用。在性的起頭的方面。

沒有詳寫的部份第一個是米對於 1707 的想法。

我覺得他想的就是，我爸結婚為什麼法法以賓客身份參加，法法不是我媽嗎？

所以他問法來參加這個婚禮會不會難過。他大概覺得再怎麼樣法至少是英方親屬吧，怎麼是個無干人？法說會，米就覺得因為英難過嗎？法說也是吧。他這樣說，因為他也在想蘇。我當時就很喜歡「英跟蘇其實在搶法，但最後卻自己去結婚了」的設定XD 就是有一種，法一次招惹兩個，這兩個被玩弄得煩了，就一起把法甩了，的感覺。同時在一些設定裡，其實蘇跟法沒什麼，蘇只是英的假想敵，蘇還會對英說，你要把妹就不要一直跟情敵待在一起（但其實不是情敵，同時英蘇也沒什麼，就是政治聯姻）。英法大概會在米面前親熱，但是法蘇不會，所以他不知道法蘇居然有深水。不過話說他也不知道威到底算英的什麼。他還會想說，那我什麼時候也能跟英結婚嗎？

這個想法體現在他在觀察英蘇房間之間的那扇內門的時候。這就是第二件事，內門跟陽台。他在想，為什麼英跟蘇房間有內門，英跟威房間有共用陽台，他跟英就沒有。為什麼呢？為什麼他沒有？為什麼他們有？小時候他沒有很理解這些。還覺得自己對英不夠特別。

說到這個內門哪，我設定他們的家是不斷改建的，內門跟陽台，也不是一開始就有的，是後來才有，然後不斷保留這個設計。米的房間也是，雖然後來名目上是客房，不過基本上就是米的房間。這樣對英來說應該其實算特別吧，米米不要心塞！（反正我心裡有這樣設定啦）

如果說一開始英蘇房間之間就有內門，那我覺得蘇是不會去用那個門的，而且永遠不會去用。就是說那個門是他們都想要，之後才開的。整體來說，說不定我認為，蘇在關係裡才是主動的一方，因為距離英主動的時候，有時間差，要讓蘇接受英，最重點的就是不能強迫蘇，因為他們整個關係就是強迫的。至少要讓化身在私人感情面有自由意志。所以英的態度就是：我一直在這裡，你隨時回應我，我都很歡迎。他在精神狀態好的時候，就是這樣。因為時間差長了，所以顯得，英是被動的，蘇是主動的。或者說關係要進一步，總要等到蘇同意的時候。所以就顯得主動方是蘇了。

話又說回來，我想我蘇還挺喜歡那扇門的，因為內門跟陽台相比，是外界看不見的，更加隱密，也更加親密。也許藏著躲著並不舒坦，但他也滿意了。他其實也不想讓人知道。在民意（也許是再度）漸漸偏向獨立的情況下，他可能有被要求要表現出討厭英的樣子，這其實很為難他，對化身來說，他們之間的關係不那麼受到人類外交影響，再怎麼說，他們的存在都比人類長久，人類可能下一秒就改變了同盟，那他們為了人類而去壓抑自己的情感，多不值得。

其實，也許蘇看英威，會覺得是英追著威跑，是因為他自己跟英的關係，就是英追著他跑。威不怎麼覺得英蘇是單向的，也有部份因為他跟英的關係是雙向的，只是別人可能看不懂。不過，蘇這樣看，是投射，威這樣看，就不一定，畢竟英蘇在我想像中還是雙向的，只是雙箭頭。

好吧，他們到底什麼時候喜歡上對方？

我其實覺得是很重要的問題，但我大概，也還沒有設定好。很多東西都沒有設定好就開始寫，寫到一半就開始打自己臉。

英「一直都」喜歡蘇，也許是一個可以就這樣一筆帶過的事情（我有做其他的設定，但是那個設定又讓我覺得很殘忍，所以有一點猶豫）。蘇只有設定成「漸漸地、不知不覺」喜歡上英。可是蘇到底為什麼喜歡英？就滿奇怪的。我覺得如果是被逼著結婚，就很難喜歡上英吧。現在因為一直在想這個問題，每天都想到一些新的腦洞，所以 2020 那篇就難產了，最近也終於打臉到我覺得已經寫的部份都被否定了大半，其中最主要的不只是他們有史以來的感情起伏，蘇的人設跟態度，還有英的對歐盟態度。從一開始，我覺得蘇獨跟脫歐是可以一起討論的，不只是政治上的關聯，還有相似性。可是後來我把英設定成對脫歐持中立態度，但是對於公投本身似乎利用了民主，微妙地操弄了公民，來獲得一個結果這點，很不高興。但如果他沒有想要脫歐的話，一大堆設定就作廢了。

我很希望可以讓亞瑟是一個盡可能跟蘇站在一邊的人，也希望盡可能讓他們好好談戀愛，還希望可以用這些故事去做一點思考，不只是什麼什麼的獨立問題，誰誰的認同問題，還有綁架問題。就是，我們真的可以說，有一種「統一的民意」的存在嗎？化身到底要持哪一派人的想法呢？應該要選哪一種史觀呢？好像不管選哪一種，都只是讓化身成為作者的傳聲筒，去呈現作者心目中的歷史，以及未來的方向。但如果不要這樣呢？那化身要站在什麼立足點、看向什麼角度？盡可能中立是多可能？我也覺得他們很像是，設法在民粹與各種主義之間，保持中庸看法，同時又期許自己至少不要犬儒的人類，不要過激，但也不要什麼都不做。他們就是最中立，但真的不是「縮起來」的人。他們有愛人，有小情小愛，有大義跟小愛之間的衝突，有對小我的無限的同理。同時還是一定程度諒解著大義。對於暴力總是反對的，但是對於要怎麼對抗暴力，尤其是「鼓吹別人對抗」，相當謹慎。

先這樣吧。我想說，這是一個潛文本是灣跟耀的故事，他真的是。如果有天，我能直接拿這倆來寫，那我應該就晉級了！


End file.
